The present invention relates to a gene of antitumor protein produced by Streptococcus pyogenes, a vector containing the gene and microorganisms or cells transformed with the vector, and a process for producing the antitumor protein.
S.pyogenes is a Gram-positive hemolytical coccus which is known as a pathogen of eryspelas, lochiopyra, and hematospesis. It is also known that strains of S.pyogenes have antitumor activities and the sterilized cells are now clinically used as an anticancer agent.
It is reported that the substance isolated from the cells of S.pyogenes Su by monitoring in vitro cell growth inhibition activity has been proved to have in vivo antitumor activity by experiments using animals [Yoshimura, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 58-222026].
Yoshimura reports that this antitumor protein is a unique glycoprotein with a molecular weight of about 50,000 (analyzed by SDS-polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis), but its amino acid sequence has not yet been revealed, nor has a gene coding for the protein been isolated.